Exhausting Confession
by animeotaku20
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami both want to confess, but they are both scared.


Kagami and Kuroko were sat in their usual spot in Maji Burger, Kuroko silently sipping his vanilla shake and Kagami lazily munching on his tray of twenty or so burgers.

They weren't speaking, but there wasn't anything wrong. Kagami remembered how he used to hate silence, but ever since Kuroko became his "shadow" Kagami has become used to this comfortable silence between them. It was a peaceful silence that gave him a chance to think, not that he thought about much except basketball. Any perhaps about his grades were beginning to get even worse than they were to begin with.

He sighed and stole a glance at his smaller teammate across the table. Kuroko was absentmindedly drinking his shake. His soft blue hair framed his face perfectly, and those matching bright blue eyes were staring at the table. His pale porcelain skin, which Kagami thought that most girls would probably kill for, seemed paler as a slight pink hue was scattered across his cheeks from the cold shake.

Kagami had realised for a while now that his feelings of admiration for Kuroko had probably grown into something more. He had found himself stealing glances at Kuroko too often, and he had noticed his pulse racing whenever they had even the slightest contact. He had finally understood his feelings when Kuroko had given him a smile one day, and Kagami had been so overcome with the urge to grab Kuroko and wrap his arms around the small boy that he had walked away quickly, but he was so distracted he walked into a wall.

Since then he knew that his feelings were beyond mere friendship, and he wanted to tell Kuroko, but he was scared that Kuroko wouldn't reciprocate. He could only hope that Kuroko would confess himself one day.

'Kuroko.' Kuroko stopped drinking and looked up. Kagami was looking at him intently, and Kuroko's heart skipped a beat (not that it showed on his face). Kuroko looked back at the crimson-eyed giant, casually admiring his tanned face and serious expression. Though many see him as a wild tiger, Kuroko knew he was actually a lot more sensitive than he let on, it was just his pride that stopped him from showing others his true self.

Kuroko looked directly into Kagami's eyes and felt his heartbeat pick up, wishing that the intent look in Kagami's eyes meant that he was about to confess, but Kuroko knew that was nothing but a silly dream. He had liked Kagami for a while now, but he knew there was no way his new "light" saw him that way. He also didn't want to ruin their relationship by confessing. He didn't want Kagami to hate him.

'Yes, Kagami-kun?' Returning to normal conversation was best in order to avoid unnecessary thoughts. 'What's wrong?'

'I … um … I …' Kagami now had a nice red blush across his face that matched his crimson hair, and Kuroko's heart once more went into overdrive.

Kagami clapped his hands together and bowed his head to Kuroko. 'Please tutor me!'

Kuroko sighed inwardly at his stupid hope. 'Which subjects?'

'Ah, well, actually … I'm doing bad in everything. And if I don't do well on next week's exams I'll have to quit basketball …'

He trailed off looking down at the table, but when he glanced up at Kuroko he could have sworn he saw a flash of pain and sadness in his eyes before his usual deadpan expression returned.

'Ok. I will help you. I can start today if that's okay?'

'Sure, thanks! Hey, to make it easier you should stay over for the weekend.'

Kuroko silently nodded and turned to look out the window, resuming sipping his shake. Kagami went back to his burgers, happy for the distraction. Though he had kept his composure, he screaming for joy in his head. His plan to spend more time with Kuroko had worked (though in reality he really _did _need a tutor). _And _Kuroko would be spending the weekend. Kagami thought that he might use this weekend to confess his feelings, finally. There was only one way to find out what would happen.

-_**Later, at Kagami's apartment**_-

Kagami ran to the door after hearing a knock, but stopped dead just before opening it. He realised he looked like a little kid running around, and stopped to take a breath in. He breathed out and opened the door.

Kuroko was stood there shivering slightly, even with a large coat over his casual clothes. The winter air had painted a lovely pink on his face again that made Kagami stare at the smaller boy.

'Kagami-kun?' Kuroko's question brought Kagami back to reality, and he stood aside to let Kuroko in. Kagami took his things to the guest bedroom as he told Kuroko to go and sit beside the heater. As he came back to the living room, Kagami found Kuroko sat hugging his knees with a small smile on his face.

Kagami was suddenly aware that he was close to jumping on Kuroko and having his way with him. _No!_ he shouted internally. If he did that then there was no way he and Kuroko could have a meaningful relationship.

Kuroko looked up to see Kagami shaking his head as if trying to get rid of a nasty thought. He chuckled to himself which caused Kagami to look his way, with a wide-eyed look as if he had just seen something truly fascinating.

Kuroko stopped laughing and Kagami cleared his throat, saying that he has got food. After eating they put on some generic action film and sat on the sofa together to watch it.

They were both so aware of each other that they weren't even paying attention to the film.

Eventually Kuroko started shaking from the cold, and Kagami shifted closer to him. Kuroko froze, but realised Kagami was just putting a blanket over him. He sighed softly but froze again when he realised they were both under the blanket. He didn't know what to do, but Kagami was feeling daring and he put one of his arms around Kuroko and pulled his to his side.

'Better?' asked Kagami. Kuroko silently nodded and leant more into Kagami's side.

Kagami's face was burning and hoped that Kuroko couldn't hear his heartbeat. He wanted to kiss him so badly. He was losing control. He didn't know what to do. He glanced down and his eyes widened in shock.

Kuroko was flushed deep red across his face and ears, which was even more obvious given how pale he was. He hands were also half shaking, half twitching. He had a strange look on his face, and Kagami realised it was an embarrassed look. He had never seen anyone look so adorable in all his life.

He snapped. The arm around Kuroko tightened as the other went to his chin and tilted Kuroko's face to his own. Kuroko watched with shock as Kagami's face lowered, eyes closed to his own, lower down until their lips met.

The heat shocked Kuroko, as did how soft Kagami's lips were. But he leant into the kiss, eyes softening, wanting to feel more of Kagami. As if reading his thoughts, Kagami ran his tongue along Kuroko's bottom lip making him gasp. Kagami used this opportunity to sweep his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, tasting him, before wrapping around Kuroko's. Kuroko gapsed and panted for breath, but didn't want this to end, but Kagami noticed he couldn't breathe and pulled away. Kuroko panted and opened his eyes, but paled as he noticed what he had done.

He had slid one hand up the front of Kagami's shirt and was gliding over Kagami's toned body whilst the other was down the back of Kagami's jeans squeezing his behind. Kagami also had his hands under Kuroko's shirt, holding his waist.

Kagami looked at Kuroko's face and thought _Shit…I messed up. _Kagami quickly pulled his hands back and yelled 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' He covered his face with his hands and hung his head. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack you!' _What have I done, he's going to hate me now, oh God why did I do that…?_

Kuroko watched Kagami with bewilderment before figuring it out. _He thinks he's done something wrong. Silly Bakagami. _Kuroko slowly pulled away his groping hands before grabbing Kagami's hands and pulling them away from his blushing face.

'Kagami-kun.' Kuroko's soft voice sounded calm and happy. Kagami slowly raised his head, still expecting a punch, after all he deserved it didn't he? Instead Kuroko leaned closer and pressed his lips to Kagami's with a pure and chaste kiss. He pulled back and Kagami blinked, shocked.

_Eh? He kissed me? But why? I don't understand._

Kuroko looked at the redhead with a massive smile on his face. 'I love you, Kagami-kun.'

Kagami grabbed the smaller boy into a massive hug and kissed the soft blue hair. 'I love you too, idiot.'

Kuroko slid his arms around Kagami's muscled body and pulled them closer. 'Thank you.'

With the excitement of confession fading, they both felt exhausted, and fell asleep together on the sofa, hugging their beloved under the blanket.

-_**A few weeks later**_-

'I can't believe Kagami passed all his exams.' Riko still hadn't quite gotten over how Bakagami had passed his exams first try.

'I know, it's a miracle. Kuroko must be a good tutor.' Izuki also couldn't understand how their idiot Ace had done it.

'There they are!' Coach pointed inside the library where Kuroko was stretching up for a book with Kagami just behind him. The redhead reached over his teammates head and pulled the book out, giving it to Kuroko.

Riko and Izuki about to call to their kouhai when they the most amazing thing happened. Kuroko turned around to face Kagami and smiled at him. Not just a small smile with the corners of his mouth turning up, but a massive smile that made Kuroko look adorable. Riko and Izuki stopped, both blushing a little at the cute Kuroko. But what was the best was Kagami's reaction; he immediately blushed so hard that his face and hair matched. He started stuttering and turned and hit his head on a bookshelf and fell over.

By this point, Riko was too overcome with the cuteness of the situation that she wandered off, mumbling something like 'yaoi'. Izuki didn't want to know what she was thinking, but watched her as she drifted off in a daze, hoping that she also wouldn't walk into something.

He turned back just in time to see Kuroko bend down and press his lips to Kagami's head, kissing it. Kagami looked up and directly into Kuroko's eyes, making him blush.

_No, no more! _thought Izuki and he hurried away before he saw anything really intimate between the two.

When he got outside, he sat on a bench and smiled. _So, Kagami and Kuroko, huh?_ He shook his head, and wondered how _that _had happened. Whatever, he was happy for them, he hoped they were happy too.

_Besides, they're not the only ones_, he thought smiling, as he saw a certain cat-faced player and his silent boyfriend in the distance eating lunch.


End file.
